


i left so i could meet you

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [29]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Early Queen (Band), First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John leaves his lighthouse for the first time in a century, he then auditions for a band.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i left so i could meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Two-of-a-kind
> 
> Trying to get to 31 before midnight, lmao, we're trying, I have one more written and then I need to write one more so there is hope.

It happens every hundred or so years, John gets bored lurking around the lighthouse he has chosen for his ‘lair.’ He is old enough the sun only irritates him rather than dusts him, but he had chosen this place – mostly because no one cares to visit a lighthouse, therefore, its easy to get hired as a keeper – because the light had reminded him of the sun when he was kept from it.

But he gets bored being lonely, not that he had been a social human but he does love seeing what they came up with. Last time he got a radio and fashioned a bass guitar out of the driftwood that washed ashore (he bribed the Selkie and Sprites that if they were going sink a ship to bring him wires and circuit boards.

He thinks it sounds nice, but he has no idea if it is, and now that he wants to know he wants to roam around the human world until he finds someone to tell him if it does sound good and if he had truly learned by ear or if he is fooling himself.

John doesn’t know why he always returns to London – most turned creatures like himself stay far away from what had been their home in life. It holds power over them and leaves them vulnerable. It doesn’t bother him, he isn’t worth much to other vampires. Too secluded and too unmotivated. He does love the people in the city.

He turns the corner in time to hear the last parting words of an argument and a man with a guitar case on his back shove him to the side. John sniffs, human blood hard to resist after his time away, but he is too old to lose control.

Or he would think that of himself if he didn’t turn his head and see the three prettiest humans that John has seen in his entire world. They aren’t all quite human, as the wind carries their scent to him he can make out the smell of magic. The magic of sprites must come from the blond, his eyes are a little too blue to be natural. One of them has the blood of a phoenix running through their veins and the other has… mermaid blood? He lifts his brow in surprise, it's rare to find one so far inland and in such a cold climate.

John approaches slowly, attempting to look casual, and not truly approaching them. They watch him with wary gazes. He tilts his head in acknowledgment as he passes, making sure to take note of their band name. It looks like they’re going to have an opening and John is a bit too curious how that many mythical bloodlines can come together in one place.

* * *

They do have auditions a week later. John shows up, his cheeks a little fuller, having finally found someone to feed off. He never realizes how hungry he is until he is fangs deep in someone.

“Name?” The one with the black hair says.

“John Deacon,” he says, hoping that it's long enough no one is going to think too much of him having the name of a dead man.

“I’m Freddie, that’s Roger, and that’s Brian,” Freddie says, tilting his thumbs towards the other two.

John turns his head to study them. Roger is the one with the sprite blood he remembers, and Brian… well he doesn’t quite know, but if he had to put money on it he would say Freddie is the phoenix. Brian doesn’t seem very phoenix-like and he has about four bottles of water surrounding him.

“Do you have something prepared?”

“Oh, yes,” John sets his case down and pulls out his bass.

“What brand is that?” Brian asks leaning forward, “I’m not familiar.”

“I built it myself out of spare parts,” John replies rubbing the back of his head, “and I’ve never played it in front of someone so I apologize if the sound is a bit off.”

Roger nudges Brian’s side and Brian mumbles something back, but John is too nervous to properly hear the exchange.

“Ready when you are, dear,” Freddie says giving John an open palm.

John bounces nervously before starting in on the first song that pops into his head. It's one that he has practiced many many nights, he loves how wide the bass seemed in the song – but he had never figured out how to play it how it sounds. Nor does he know the name of it – but maybe he can use one of the record stores – how big they’ve gotten!

He stops playing when he reaches the end of the song, looking up. Freddie is leaning forward, while Roger is shaking his head with his mouth open. Brian has an eager look on his face.

“That sound is something,” Brian blurts, “can you imagine, our sound –”

Roger laughs, “don’t mind him, he gets excited to talk and then gets lost in his head as his thoughts go a mile a minute.”

John nods nervously.

“But I liked it – more impressed how well you stayed in time,” Roger adds.

“Agreed,” Freddie pulls Roger’s head against him as they have a quick discussion, apparently not bothering to consult with Brian who is now scribbling something down on a spare napkin.

“Well, John, how would you like to be in our band?” Freddie says.

A band? John never stays in human society longer for a year, people start to notice – but he is a little too interested in the people in front of him to say no. It isn’t like he couldn’t retire later – or whatever it is musicians do (fake their deaths when something turns them? He has heard rumors about those).

“I think I would like that,” John nods, jumping slightly as Brian moves quickly.

“I have a few questions about how you built your guitar if you don’t mind?” Brian tilts his head.

John blinks.

“Brimi, darling, please pick a topic,” Freddie says examining the napkin, “but I do like this, Roger what do you think about adding a stop here and then bringing in a…”

John looks away to see Brian rocking on his toes in front of him. This is a very, _very,_ interesting group of people he has found. For now, his curiosity outweighs his desire for seclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.
> 
> The two of a kind is kind of this play on John and Brian having two homemade guitars


End file.
